Encuentros inesperados
by XXxxxFallen.X.AngelxxxXX
Summary: Aquel día ya la había hartado, deseaba que acabase de una vez por todas, y eso que no habían pasado más que unas horas desde que había comenzado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para merecer semejante mala suerte? ¿O quizás alguien había decidido tomarla con ella? No conocía las respuestas. Pero sí sabía una cosa: El destino la había llevado hasta aquella persona por alguna razón.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? =)**

**Bueno, pues este es un fic que se me ocurrió escribir hoy en clase, y tras unas cuantas horas frente al ordenador, conseguí terminar la primera parte.**

**En principio iba a ser un One-Shot pero, dado a que hoy ya no me da tiempo a acabarlo y quiero hacer una segunda parte tan larga como ésta o más (que ya sé, no es muy larga xD), decidí convertirla en un Two-shots =)**

**Este es un fic BanxKag, por lo que aconsejo abstenerse de la lectura a todas aquellas personas a las que no les guste esta pareja.**

**¡Espero que disfruten leyéndolo!**

Narración

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos-

**InuYasha no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Tan sólo los utilizo para crear una historia de mi cosecha. Todo lo demás pertenece a la increíble Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

><p>Era un día nuevo en el Japón feudal. El Sol salía por el horizonte, decidido a embellecer con su brillo aquella inmensidad celeste y violácea sólo cubierta por un par de tímidas nubes que se negaban a retirarse. La suave brisa movía afectivamente las vivas hojas verdosas de los ancianos árboles que conformaban aquel profundo bosque, tratando de imitar delicadas caricias que morían al cesar el soplo y volvían a comenzar, como un hermoso ritual. Los pájaros alzaban sus melodiosas voces, encantados ante lo que el nuevo despertar les ofrecía: un día caluroso.<p>

Pero joder, nunca pensó que fuera a serlo tanto. ¿Acaso no eran las mañanas de aquella estación más frescas en la época feudal? ¡Si todavía no llegaba el verano y ya sentía que iba a derretirse ahí mismo!

Resoplando, la azabache bajó la cabeza y aceleró su paso. Debía llegar lo antes posible al pozo y transportarse a su tiempo o, de lo contrario, tendría que pasarse la noche en vela estudiando para sus exámenes finales. _Estudiando - _pensó con sorna - _Memorizando palabras, definiciones y mapas que de poco me servirán aquí. ¿Cómo podría salvarme si algún demonio me atacara? ¿Recitándole un poema de Lorca? ¿Enseñándole a realizar logaritmos? ¿Hablándole en inglés? O mejor aún, ¿defendiendo la idea de que el asesinato es éticamente incorrecto y enumerándole las múltiples razones por las que debería ser mi amigo? ¡Venga ya! _

Y es que aquella mañana la pelinegra no se había levantado con el pie derecho.

Primero, se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual y, cansada, había decidido ir a unas termas cerca del lugar donde sus compañeros acampaban para estar bien preparada cuando volviera a ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Después, bañándose en aquellas cálidas y relajantes aguas, su "queridísimo" engreído, malhumorado, orgulloso, irritante y tremendamente oportuno medio-demonio había decidido hacer acto de presencia mientras ella se encontraba en todo su esplendor, reclamándole el haber salido del campamento sin decir una sola palabra y culpándola de ser tan descuidada. Aunque claro, no era algo que unos cuantos "siéntate" no pudieran solucionar. _Sin embargo, sabiendo dónde estaba, no pensó que podría estar desnuda ¿verdad? Sí claro. ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡y los demonios y... y los medio-demonios! ¡E InuYasha el que más! Bueno, aunque Miroku tampoco es que sea... AIIIIISH ¡QUÉ MÁS DA! ¡TODOS SON IGUALES Y PUNTO! - _pensó la colegiala, aumentando con ello su enfado.

Y para terminar, tras recoger sus pertenencias y despedirse de sus amigos, (entre los cuales no se encontraba "cierta" persona que suponía, había ido a "airear sus humos" y a que "alguien de corazón puro le sanara las heridas") a los que había informado de su partida días atrás, había tropezado con una piedra, rasgando su uniforme y dañando sus rodillas y codos, que pronto comenzaron a sangrar. Con un gemido doloroso, se había levantado rápidamente del suelo y sacudido sus ropas, deseando que las heridas desaparecieran y el atuendo regresara a su estado original, pero consciente de que aquello no ocurriría ni en el hipotético caso de que algún alma buena se apiadase de ella. De hecho, dudaba que alguien lo hiciese: parecía sacada de una película de terror. Sólo le faltaba el cuchillo. Con un suspiro resignado, continuó su camino hacia el pozo.

Y así seguía la pelinegra: caminando entre la maleza de aquel frondoso bosque, tropezando repetidamente con ramas y rocas y susurrando palabras que nunca creyó que pronunciaran sus labios. Y es que aquel día ya la había sobrepasado. ¿Qué más podría ocurrirle? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Quizás se topara con una escenita InuYasha/Kikyo! Aunque rezaba que no ocurriera, porque en aquel momento era capaz de hacer cosas de las que después se arrepentiría. _Compostura Kagome, ante todo compostura - _se dijo mentalmente - _tranquilízate y acelera el paso, que a este ritmo para cuando llegues ya habrá oscurecido. Aunque tampoco es que quiera llegar tan rápido. De sólo pensar en los días que voy a pasar..._

Dicho esto, y un poco más relajada (aunque igualmente dolorida y enfadada), continuó caminando hasta dar con los enormes matorrales que ocultaban el claro en el que se encontraba el antiguo pozo que la llevaría a su época. Sonriendo por primera vez aquel día, quiso entrar en ese lugar. Pero de repente, algo llamó su atención. Algo que no esperaba encontrar allí la alertó. O más bien, _alguien._

Sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse en un segundo, impidiéndole seguir adelante. El enfado que había experimentado momentos antes desapareció. Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, víctima del miedo que le causaba el sólo hecho de tenerlo delante. La sangre abandonó su rostro y sus achocolatados ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y terror al tiempo que un grito ahogado abandonaba sus labios y resonaba en el silencioso claro.

En frente de ella no había ningún demonio. Ni el mismísimo Naraku habría logrado hacerla reaccionar de esa manera.

Porque allí, delante de sus narices, se encontraba el líder de los Shichinintai.

_Bankotsu._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, regular, malo u horripilante? xD <strong>**Me encantaría que me dijesen lo que piensan, así como cosas que se pueden mejorar (y no me digan que no hay nada que mejorar, que todo escritor puede aprender de sus errores o simplemente escoger mejor vocabulario, por ejemplo xD)**_  
><em>

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Fallen Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas noches a todos! ¿Qué tal? =)**

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic, cuya escritura se ha convertido en uno de mis mayores hobbies xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo =)**

Narración

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos-

**InuYasha no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Tan sólo los utilizo para crear una historia de mi propia cosecha. Todo lo demás pertenece a la increíble Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras su corazón trataba de estabilizarse. La suave brisa había dejado de soplar, derrotada ante el repentino grito que había desquebrajado la tranquilidad de aquel lugar y la había convertido en una atmósfera pesada que no permitía a la pelinegra respirar adecuadamente.<p>

No podía ser cierto. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

En el resplandeciente claro que se extendía frente a ella se encontraba determinado mercenario. La azabache paseó sus ojos rápidamente por aquella escena. Estaba sentado, y tanto su espalda como su cabeza reposaban en la pared de aquel anciano y polvoriento pozo. Sus piernas yacían estiradas sobre la verde grama que cubría gran parte del lugar, y sus brazos caían sobre ellas, relajados.

_Kami, ¿por qué, de todos los seres que podían estar aquí, tiene que ser justamente ÉL? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a llegar al pozo? Bueno, siempre puedo volver con InuYasha... ¡No, no, no Kagome! ¡Tienes que aprobar el curso! ¡Y si eso significa pasar por encima de Bankotsu, lo harás, aunque te cueste la vida! Pero, pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que si lo intento ocurra exactamente eso... Ironías de la vida, supongo - _caviló apenada la colegiala _- Pero no puedo echar todos estos años de estudio impecable por la borda. Aiish, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?_

Sus ojos regresaron al asesino frente a ella. Su larga trenza descendía por uno de sus hombros y descansaba sobre su pecho. Pudo notar cómo, a través de la cuidada armadura, éste subía y bajaba pausadamente. Dirigió la mirada a su rostro. Los potentes rayos del astro rey iluminaban su piel morena, permitiendo observarlo mejor. Un par de rebeldes y oscuros mechones cubrían su frente y ocultaban el violáceo símbolo dibujado en ella celosamente. Suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que mantenía cerradas aquellas hermosas y azuladas orbes que tantas veces había reproducido su mente traicionera. Sus finos y marcados labios también permanecían sellados.

Aquel paisaje sólo resaltaba su belleza. Parecía incluso angelical mientras dormía.

Se golpeó mentalmente ante estos pensamientos. ¿Bello? ¿Angelical? ¿Cómo podía decir aquello de su enemigo? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué tenía de angelical el líder de los Shichinintai, el asesino de sangre fría que era Bankotsu? Suspiró pesadamente. Al menos parecía estar en un profundo sueño. Con un poco de suerte, podría llegar al pozo y saltar en él antes de que el mercenario despertara.

Una nueva ola de determinación recorrió su cuerpo. Era ahora o nunca.

Despacio y pretendiendo no realizar algún movimiento que pudiera desvelar que allí se encontraba, abandonó los matorrales que la separaban del claro, apartándolos cuidadosamente con sus brazos. Entró en el lugar sin vacilar, observando fijamente a la persona que yacía al lado del pozo. Sus pies la condujeron lentamente hacia el único objeto que podría salvarla si aquello se le fuera de las manos. Pronto se encontró delante de él. Echó un último vistazo al mercenario y, relajando sus facciones, subió al pozo. Ya casi podía saborear la comida recién preparada de su mamá y escuchar a Sota y a su abuelo peleando por hacerle preguntas mientras Buyo se restregaba en sus piernas y la televisión contribuía con su sonido a formar el ambiente familiar que tanto había extrañado. Incluso podría tomarse un buen merecido baño sin miedo a que cierto medio-demonio la asaltase. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en el interior del hoyo al tiempo que una alegre sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Pero ésta desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

Oyó un fuerte crujido y sintió cómo algo agarraba su ya maltratada blusa escolar y tiraba de ella para que saliese de su vía de escape. Kagome observó horrorizada cómo se alejaba de su única esperanza y era arrojada al duro suelo del claro. Un golpe seco resonó en el lugar y la obligó a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. Sus delicadas y suaves manos fueron sujetas por otras más grandes y fuertes, situándolas por encima de su cabeza, y sus heridas piernas fueron inmovilizadas bajo el peso de su captor. Notó cómo aquel individuo acercaba el rostro al suyo y giró la cabeza a un lado, apretando sus párpados con temor. Fue entonces cuando sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su repentinamente sensitiva oreja, creando escalofríos que bajaron por toda su columna vertebral. La sensación sólo aumentó en el momento justo en el que escuchó su varonil voz susurrar con voz queda aquellas dulces e inocentes palabras:

- ¿Me echabas de menos, miko?

Y todo su cuerpo tembló bajo el peso del mercenario.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me dejen sus opiniones e ideas para así poder mejorar tanto este fic como mi escritura.<strong>

**Por si no se han dado cuenta, al final decidí que no sería un Two-shots, sino un fic de tamaño variable, pues no sé a dónde lo llevará mi cabeza xD**

**Por último, agradecer a Aidee Gv (muchísimas gracias guapa, al final te hice caso =) a ver cómo acaba este fic), MeKa6489 (me alegro de que te gustara, pero tendrás que esperar un poquito más para ver cómo termina xD) y a rogue85 (gracias por comentar, eres increíble =)) por sus reviews del capítulo 1.**

**También dar las gracias a los visitantes que se pasan por aquí, me hace feliz saber que mi fic parece al menos interesante, y espero que lo disfuten =)**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Fallen Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Tiene contenido un poco hot, por así decirlo xD**

Narración

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo-

**InuYasha no me pertenece, sólo esta historia, para la cual utilizo sus personajes, obra de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Se removió incansablemente, intentando quitarse de encima al joven que la sometía sin obtener ningún resultado. Trató de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron antes incluso de salir de su boca, víctimas del miedo que la azabache sentía propagarse por todo su ser. Aquel hecho sólo pareció divertir aún más a su captor, que incrementó la fuerza con la que la agarraba para cesar su constante movimiento. Sabiéndose vencida, Kagome le enfrentó. Orbes chocolate chocaron contra otras cobalto, comenzando una batalla silenciosa: Los ojos de la colegiala reflejaban terror oculto bajo un velo de enfado, molestia y determinación, mientras que los del mercenario dejaban entrever diversión, superioridad y una pizca de altanería.<p>

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, Bankotsu! - exclamó la pelinegra, rompiendo con ello el silencio anterior y evitando apartar la mirada del moreno que se cernía sobre ella.

Una sonrisa ladina adornó los labios del apuesto joven al escuchar y contemplar cómo ella se dirigía a él de aquella forma, intentando hacer acopio de una valentía de la que conocía, carecía en aquellos momentos.

- ¡Vaya! Creía que las mikos tenían prohibido decir esa clase de palabras. - habló en voz baja el pelinegro, ignorando su petición - Aunque tampoco pensaba que tuvieran tan poca educación. ¿Acaso nunca te han enseñado que hay que responder a lo que te preguntan? continuó sin disimular el placer que le ocasionaba jugar con ella de aquella forma.

_¿Se está burlando de mí? _- pensó la azabache molesta. Odiaba que la trataran de semejante forma. La hacía sentir realmente estúpida - ¿Qué diablos quieres Bankotsu?

Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente mientras el mercenario se limitaba a observarla. Se veía tan terriblemente apetecible debajo de él. La blanca y delicada piel de la que era poseedora contrastaba a la perfección con la suya morena y curtida. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas debido a la vergüenza que estaba experimentando. Sus castaños iris de pupilas dilatadas se clavaban en los azulados suyos, y su ceño fruncido le confería una expresión enfadada. Pero detrás de lo que pretendía mostrar con tanto esmero, él sabía que había más. Aquella mujer era como un libro abierto: podía ver a través de ella sin ningún problema, y conocía el terror que le estaba ocasionando con el sólo hecho de demorarse en responder a su pregunta.

Sus ojos descendieron inevitablemente a los labios de ella. Eran de un rosa claro que encajaba perfectamente con el resto de sus facciones. Y ahora que los miraba mejor, se percataba de que los mantenía fuertemente apretados, concediéndole un aire infantil que consiguió provocarle. Pedían a gritos ser besados, y él deseaba con todo su alma (o lo que en realidad tuviera) corresponder a la muda petición y desatar con ella la pasión que comenzaba a embargarle. Apretó fuertemente sus párpados al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. No podía negar que era muy hermosa, pero de ahí a querer hacerla suya había demasiado. A él no le iban las chicas tan jóvenes. Respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando ocultar la lujuria que se había apoderado de él momentos antes. Sin embargo, todo lo que había conseguido se fue al traste cuando la miró de nuevo.

Había echado la cabeza hacia un lado, cansada de esperar una respuesta e, indignada, había cerrado sus ojos, propiciando que contemplara su bien formado cuerpo. Su ropa estaba rasgada y dejaba entrever más de lo que seguramente le hubiera gustado enseñar. La pañoleta roja que adornaba aquella extraña blusa se encontraba desatada, mostrando el nacimiento de sus voluptuosos y pálidos pechos. La parte inferior de ésta se había subido, permitiéndole ver su estómago plano y la curva de su cadera. Siguió bajando y comprobó que su falda había acabado de igual forma, ocultando sólo lo necesario y luciendo sus delgadas piernas por debajo de la mitad del muslo.

Se veía simplemente deliciosa, aquello le estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Y no pensaba contenerse por más tiempo.

Quería besarla.

Anhelaba tocar su cuerpo como un instrumento bien afinado y escuchar todos los sonidos que podían producir aquellos labios.

Pero, sobre todo, deseaba marcar a la mujer de ese híbrido como suya.

La poseería, y nadie podría salvarla de su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me gustaría que, si me dejan algún bonito review, me dijeran si quieren o no lemmon, ya saben... xD Aunque tardaría un poquito más en escribir el capítulo, ya que sería la primera vez que lo haría xD<strong>

**Agradecer a todos los que comentaron y/o visitaron los capítulos anteriores rápidamente, que como vengan mis padres estoy bien jodida por estar con el ordenador a estas horas xD**

**¡Nos leemos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque sea un poquito cortito!**

**Fallen Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas noches a todos! ¿Qué tal?**

**Traigo conmigo la cuarta parte de este fic, no mucho más largo que los anteriores pero bueno, algo es algo xD**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo contiene lime muy, muy ligero. **

Narración

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo-

**InuYasha no me pertenece, sólo esta historia, para la cual utilizo sus personajes, obra de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Kagome había perdido la paciencia hacía ya un buen rato. El joven sobre ella se limitaba a observarla de una forma bastante extraña sin responder a su pregunta, con una deslumbrante sonrisa clavada en su rostro y, fruto de su inocencia, había creído que estaba tratando de ponerla nerviosa, cínico juego que sólo él disfrutaba, cuando la realidad era otra. <em>¿Qué va a querer, tonta? ¿Tener una apacible charla con la compañera de su enemigo? Tonterías.<em>

Había roto el contacto visual, molesta al no poder reclamarle por miedo a perder su vida segundos después de hacerlo, y ahora su mirada viajaba por las frondosas copas de los árboles que rodeaban el claro, esperando que, por casualidades de la vida, InuYasha decidiera aparecer en el lugar y se la encontrase de aquella manera. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo todavía más intenso al que las había poblado anteriormente. Definitivamente no era buena idea que la viese así, tumbada en el suelo, con la vestimenta destrozada, las manos sobre la cabeza y su cuerpo semidesnudo bajo el de Bankotsu mientras él la sometía. Ahora que se fijaba mejor, se percataba de que estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto, cosa en la que no había reparado por el terror que le había infundido aquel altanero mercenario con su sola presencia. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir cómo el joven se acercaba más a ella, hundía el rostro en su cuello y aspiraba intensamente el aroma que desprendía. Y la sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando él susurró la respuesta por la que tanto había esperado cerca de su oído:

- Quiero que seas mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bankotsu juraba que lo había intentado. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría resistir la tentación. Pero todo su autocontrol se había esfumado como vencido por la inminente y poderosa lujuria que seguía cobrando fuerza en su interior al verla allí, sumisa ante él. No había podido evitar respirar la dulce fragancia de sus cabellos azabaches, y le había resultado imposible contener las palabras que sus labios habían pronunciado. Ahí tenía su respuesta. Que le dieran a los fragmentos de la esfera. La quería a ella. Era la pura verdad: los calambrazos de placer que sentía subir y bajar a lo largo de todo su cuerpo se lo confirmaban, proporcionándole una sensación completamente satisfactoria y originando un oscuro deseo que sabía, sólo podría saciar con la mujer debajo de él.

Comenzó a besar pasionalmente la cremosa piel de su cuello sintiendo cómo ella se congelaba en el acto, pero no se lo impedía. Debía estar en shock, pues era consciente de que intentaría detenerlo en cuanto se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se atrevió a lamer juguetonamente la misma, quedando prendado de su dulce sabor. Estaba tan concentrado probándola que casi no notó que ella volvía a removerse, intentando que cesaran las ministraciones del hombre sobre ella. Aquello logró provocarle mucho más, causando que un grave gruñido escapara de su garganta y que torrentes de excitación descendieran por su interior hasta concentrarse en cierta parte de su anatomía. Pero ella no parecía disfrutarlo tanto como él. Una de sus manos bajó acariciando el perfil de su cuerpo por encima de la tela que vanamente trataba de cubrirlo hasta llegar a una de sus delicadas piernas, la cual cogió y enrolló alrededor de su cadera, propiciando que estuvieran todavía más juntos y que sus sexos se rozaran levemente, consiguiendo arrancar un gemido de sorpresa a la miko y un fuerte suspiro al mercenario.

Ya se encargaría de hacerla desearlo tanto como él hacía con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La colegiala no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado: había expresado su deseo de hacerla suya y, poco después, había empezado un ritual de besos a lo largo de su sensible cuello que la había dejado patidifusa.

No era cierto, ¿verdad? Aquel asesino de sangre fría no podía sentir más que odio por ella. Ambos eran enemigos. Pero entonces, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Sentía sus labios besar pasionalmente esa zona, y no le parecía que aquello fuera una muestra de su desprecio.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió cómo él cambiaba los besos por atrevidas lamidas que humedecieron su cuello. Su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar y con una fuerza que desconocía que poseía, empezó a revolverse sin parar, tratando de liberarse del hombre que la torturaba de aquella manera. Escuchó su grave gruñido y notó una de sus grandes manos descender acariciando el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pierna. Su rostro enrojeció cuando adivinó sus intenciones. Intentó impedirlo, pero todo su resistencia murió en el instante en el que ésta se enredó en la cadera de su captor y su masculinidad rozó su sexo, provocando la salida diferentes sonidos de sus bocas.

- N-no. Por favor, B-bankotsu, detente - dijo ella con voz entrecortada, pues aquella sensación le impedía pensar con claridad.

Pero el mercenario hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas y continuó besándola con rudeza. ¿Acaso pensaba tomarla ahí, en medio del bosque y a plena luz del día? No. No iba a permitírselo. Lucharía con uñas y dientes. Daría la vida de ser necesario. Prefería mil veces antes morir a ser violada, y más sabiendo quién se lo haría sufrir. Ya era demasiado vergonzoso para ella que estuvieran "así" de juntos y sentir "aquello" en "esa" parte de su anatomía. Debía impedirlo como fuera.

Reuniendo el poco valor del que disponía, liberó sus manos en un descuido por parte del joven y le agarró de los hombros, separando sus cuerpos en el acto. Pareció resultar, pues Bankotsu se alejó de su cuello y, levantando su cabeza, la miró a los ojos.

Pero cuando vio aquellas hermosas orbes azuladas contemplándola con un anhelo único perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sumergirse en ellas, nadando en un océano de zafiro líquido y relajando sus músculos. El viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo, moviendo los azabaches cabellos del mercenario y permitiéndole ver la purpúrea estrella de su frente. Era muy guapo, tenía que reconocerlo.

De un momento a otro sintió la mano que había sujetado su pierna moverse, acariciando tiernamente su muslo por debajo de la corta falda que portaba y creando un cosquilleo la hizo cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro de placer. Eso sí lo había disfrutado.

Buscó sus iris cuando las caricias cesaron. Se miraron durante lo que se les asemejó a una eternidad hasta que él decidió dar el siguiente paso. Observó como aquel bello rostro se acercaba al suyo lentamente y clavó su vista en los masculinos labios, sintiendo la manera en que los suyos hormigueaban y se entreabrían a la espera de recibir un dulce beso.

Y es que en aquel momento no eran enemigos mortales. No se odiaban. Ni siquiera querían luchar contra el otro.

Solamente eran dos jóvenes que se atraían irremediablemente y que deseaban dar rienda suelta a aquello que comenzaba a despertar dentro de ellos.

Sus labios amenazaban con fundirse. Ambos podían respirar el aliento del otro en aquel lugar en el que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sus cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca, uniéndose en lo que descansaba entre sus caderas. La excitación de cada uno era percibida sin problemas por el otro, aumentando su deseo. Necesitaban ser uno solo.

Kagome decidió cerrar la distancia que los separaba. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, unas conocidas voces se hicieron escuchar en la zona, devolviéndola al mundo real.

- ¡Monje pervertido!

- ¡Ay Sanguito, es mi mano, que está maldita!

Antes de poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa, Kagome empujó bruscamente al mercenario, consiguiendo quitárselo de encima y levantándose rápidamente, embargada por una ola de nerviosismo. Y, mirando una última vez a Bankotsu, que la observaba con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, subió al pozo y se lanzó a su interior, dejando al mercenario completamente solo en el iluminado claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... xD<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a rogue85, Alice Taisho Gremory, y Meka6489 por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, así como dar la bienvenida al fic a Rossy, Nina Taisho y reynaX.x y seguir agradeciendo a las personas que me comentaron o sólo visitaron otros capítulos =) Me hacéis seguir escribiendo =)**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Fallen Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! =)**

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic después de un poquito más de espera. **

Narración

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo-

**InuYasha no me pertenece, sólo esta historia, para la cual utilizo sus personajes, obra de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Kagome estaba sentada en el fondo del pozo, recostada en la pared del mismo. Las magulladas rodillas permanecían flexionadas, tocándole el pecho y permitiendo que pudiera descansar su cabeza en ellas. Sus delgados brazos las rodeaban fuertemente fingiendo el cálido y protector abrazo que necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Mantenía sus grandes ojos café ocultos tras sus párpados y aquella cortina de largas y negras pestañas, escondiendo su confusión.<p>

Había regresado a su época hacía poco tiempo. El santuario permanecía a oscuras, pues las puertas cerradas y el techo del anciano edificio de madera no dejaba pasar ni un solitario rayo del astro Sol al interior del mismo. Fuera se escuchaba el soplo del débil viento acompañado de unas lejanas voces que no reconocía. Se encontraba en un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde no existía el miedo a perder la vida en cualquier momento. Donde podía quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Y eso era lo que más temía. Porque lo que había ocurrido al otro lado del pozo meros minutos antes era un buen motivo para hacerlo.

¿Por qué había dejado que sucediera aquello? ¿Cómo se le había salido la situación de las manos? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué había disfrutado de las caricias que Bankotsu le había regalado?

Las imágenes de ellos dos juntos en aquel claro momentos antes danzaban por su mente sin cesar, provocando que sintiera una punzada de culpabilidad y vergüenza. Y es que, si decía la verdad, todavía podía experimentar un leve cosquilleo en su bajo abdomen y un suave cosquilleo en el pecho. Y aquello no hacía más que confundirla y enfadarla, ya que sabía que no debía sentir esas sensaciones por parte de su enemigo, ni siquiera hacia él. Pero tanto su cerebro como su cuerpo eran incapaces de olvidarlas. Y eso sólo provocaba que recordara los hechos claramente: Sus orbes cobalto mirándola con deseo, su aliento chocando contra sus labios, sus pasionales besos en el cuello, sus juguetonas lamidas, sus manos sujetándola fuertemente, su atlética figura amoldándose perfectamente a la suya, su pierna sobre su cadera, su masculinidad rozando su...

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza antes de que aquello siguiera subiendo de tono. Su corazón se había acelerado ante estos repentinos pensamientos, bombeando rápidamente la sangre mientras escuchaba sus latidos en los oídos y haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera furiosamente. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una pervertida como Miroku? ¿O era que sus amigas le habían contagiado con su descaro?

Aquello último la devolvió a la realidad. _Presente. Amigas. Instituto. ¡Estudiar!_

Le faltó tiempo para subir las escaleras del pozo, abrir las puertas del santuario, precipitarse al exterior y entrar en su enorme casa. Se disponía a subir a su cuarto cuando escuchó una infantil voz llamarla:

- ¡Kagome! ¡Has regresado! - dijo emocionado el niño al tiempo que se lanzaba a la colegiala, abrazando su cintura con cariño.

- ¡Souta! - exclamó la azabache sorprendida. Había olvidado que su familia estaría en casa. Relajó su expresión y, enternecida, correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios - Te he extrañado.

- Y yo a ti, hermana.

- Y dime - continuó él - ¿qué tal en la época feudal? ¿Has visto muchos demonios? ¿Dónde está InuYasha?¿Y has conocido a alguien que maneje una espada como la suya? ¡Ah! ¿Y has luchado...?

- ¡Espera Souta! - le interrumpió la pelinegra - ¡De una en una!

- Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de saber... - dijo el niño con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¡Souta! ¿Con quién estás hablando? - se oyó una voz grave al final del pasillo.

El mencionado se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y gritó:

- ¡Es Kagome, abuelo! ¡Ha vuelto a casa!

Inmediatamente se escucharon unos pasos que se hicieron más fuertes a medida que se acercaban y en menos de cinco segundos, el anciano estaba plantado delante de su nieta. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, la azabache fue súbitamente abrazada de la misma forma que lo había hecho su hermano.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Qué alegría tenerte por aquí! ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras!

- Abuelo, también me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal...?

Y la joven calló cuando un golpe en su frente la dejó sorprendida. Pudo ver un trozo de papel pegada a esta. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso la había tomado por un demonio?

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! - elevó la voz la azabache, sintiendo su enfado creciendo poco a poco.

- Vale, no te han poseído. Entiéndeme, Kagome. Con las pintas que traes cualquiera diría que has estado luchando contra algún ser maligno. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La colegiala miró hacia su cuerpo, extrañada. Y de repente, se acordó de la caída que había sufrido aquella mañana. _¡Ay no! ¡También había olvidado eso!_

Sintió su rostro enrojecer por no-sabía-qué-número más aquel día. Decir que se había tropezado con una roca y había roto sus ropas y magullado sus rodillas por esa razón después de haber combatido contra cientos de demonios y haber salido ilesa e impecable la hacía sentir estúpida. Debía inventarse algo creíble.

- Pues... resulta que iba yo caminando y... y entonces... emm... entonces un demonio... ¡un demonio decidió atacarme! ¡Sí! ¡Y después de una cruenta batalla, conseguí vencerle! Y por eso tengo estas heridas - dijo mientras sonreía triunfante.

La complejidad apareció en sus rostros durante un breve momento antes de ser reemplazada por la desconfianza.

- Kagome, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no sabes mentir? - habló Souta - En realidad te caíste mientras andabas, ¿verdad?

Un repentino tic apareció en su ojo. ¿Era tan poco realista?

- Vamos, no atoxiquéis a Kagome, que acaba de llegar y seguro está deseando tomarse un buen baño y tener una buena comida - dijo otra voz de mujer más amable.

La mencionada miró tras su hermano y su abuelo. Allí, al final del pasillo, se encontraba su madre. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y la miraba con ternura y amor mientras secaba una sartén cuidadosamente.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamó la pelinegra. En pocos tiempo se hallaba frente a ella y la abrazaba efusivamente. Mantuvieron el contacto durante unos segundos antes de separarse.

- Venga cariño, sube a tu cuarto y báñate. ¿O prefieres estar así para comer? - preguntó con burla en su voz.

- ¡No! Ahora bajo a comer. ¡Gracias mamá! - y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación, cerró los ojos y suspiró para seguidamente abrirla. Sus labios se curvaron, expresando alegría. Era todo exactamente igual a como recordaba. Rápidamente dejó los fragmentos de la esfera en su escritorio, cogió un pijama (pues no pensaba salir de casa en todo el día), su ropa interior y se metió en el baño. Se desnudó y, tras colocar sus toallas y prendas cerca de la bañera, se introdujo en ésta.

El tibio agua comenzó a empaparla lentamente, sintiendo cómo toda su piel se erizaba al rozarla. Y, sin poder eludirlo, volvió a recordar los momentos que había vivido en el claro minutos antes: Las caricias del mercenario y la forma en que aquellas sensaciones la habían embargado, tanto por dentro como por fuera, al igual que ahora hacía el líquido que caía sobre ella.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello. Por el momento, debía concentrarse en estudiar y aprobar sus exámenes.

Y sobre todo, debía evitar pensar en Bankotsu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bankotsu caminaba por el interior de aquel enorme y denso... bueno, ya no tan denso, pues muchos árboles habían sido cortados tras sus pasos, víctimas de una vegetal masacre llevadas a cabo por aquel hombre que ahora trataba de contener su monumental enfado.

Había conseguido salir del claro tan sólo momentos antes, tras conseguir escapar de su sorpresa debido a aquellas voces que había escuchado acercándose al lugar. Podría haberles combatido, sí, pues sabía perfectamente de quiénes se trataba. Pero no se encontraba en el estado "adecuado". Ya saben, le habían dejado con las ganas minutos atrás, y a uno no se le pasa la calentura tan rápido.

Otro inocente árbol cayó tras él. Su rabia amenazaba con desbordarse.

¡¿Cómo se había atrevido aquella maldita mujer a rechazarle?! ¡¿Quién se creía que era para hacerlo?! ¡¿Y para golpearle?!

Apretó fuertemente su alabarda tratando de no volver a perder más los nervios. Si volvía a verla no tendría piedad con ella. La torturaría hasta que ella misma le rogase que acabara con su patética existencia. Pero antes de matarla, la haría suya. Lentamente, haciéndola sufrir todo lo que pudiera para que aprendiera que nadie jugaba con él y salía ileso. Había querido jugar con fuego y había evitado quemarse por poco, pero la suerte no estaría de su lado la próxima vez. Y él aprovecharía la ocasión para darle una lección. La última de su vida.

Cerró los azulados ojos y respiró profundo varias veces. No iba a amargarse la existencia por semejante... miko.

Y hablando de su profesión, ¿no vestía demasiado provocativo para serlo? ¡Si parecía una ramera! Hasta ellas mostraban más vergüenza. Además llevaba la vestimenta rota. Seguro la muy torpe había tropezado con una pequeña piedra.

Sonrió de medio lado. Aquello había mejorado su ánimo un poco. Siguió andando durante unos minutos, disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza. No mucho después llegó a una hermosa zona rodeada de verde en la cual estaba excavada una cueva no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para alberga personas. Sería perfecta para establecerse, pues en ellas el calor de la estación que se avecinaba no penetraría. Además, no parecía existir ningún poblado cerca. Todos se encontraban a kilómetros. Y eso si no los había destruido junto con sus hermanos. Suspiró tristemente. Qué buenos tiempos aquellos en los que asesinaban para los señores feudales. O por simple entretenimiento. Y ahora volvía a estar solo, pues aquel medio demonio los había aniquilado. _Os vengaré, hermanos._

Sin dudarlo, se introdujo en su interior y dejó su pesado arma en el suelo de la misma. Más tarde iría por alimento y agua, pues no tenía ganas. Se sentó al fondo de su nuevo hogar y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza recreó las escenas del claro de tal forma que creyó que volvería a excitarse. Esa mujer era deliciosa, aunque fuera la compañera de su peor enemigo. De la bestia a la que, juraba, le haría pagar por lo que había hecho. Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Repentinamente algo hizo click en su cabeza, provocando que abriera sus orbes cobalto y una sonrisa completa picardía y crueldad apareciera en sus finos labios. Su punto débil. Algo que le hiriera profundamente. Alguien que le destruyera por dentro, consecuencia de un amor no correspondido.

_La miko._

Lamió sus labios resecos, saboreando con antelación lo que iba a disfrutar con aquella suculenta pieza que entraría en su juego en poco tiempo. La seduciría, haría que se enamorara de él, y después de arrebatársela al híbrido, acabaría con su vida. No sería muy difícil: si no los hubieran interrumpido, ya tendría el primer y el tercer paso logrados. Y además, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: jodería a InuYasha y tomaría a aquella mujer. Era simplemente perfecto.

El viento sopló levemente, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran y contribuyeran a formar el sonido del bosque.

La buscaría y, cuando la encontrara, sería su fin.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron los capítulos (siento si en el anterior no los mencioné, es que por alguna razón algunos reviews no aparecen hasta después de días de haberlos enviado. Por ello, a partir de ahora seguramente agradezca así, para no excluir a nadie) y a los que leen. **

**¡Nos leemos, y espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena!**

**Fallen Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, primeramente me disculpo. Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué la última vez, pero hoy que he tenido un ratillo libre después de tanto tiempo he decidido que iba a escribir.**

**¡Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**

Narración

_Pensamientos/Flashback_

-Diálogo-

**InuYasha no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, pues es obra de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia.**

* * *

><p>El timbre del instituto sonaba fuertemente, anunciando el fin de la jornada lectiva. Muchos jóvenes salían del edificio que había sido su cárcel durante aquellos largos meses de estudio y estrés, provocando que el silencio que había habido pocos minutos antes se desquebrajara inmediatamente. Algunos traían caras de felicidad, pues los exámenes les habían ido bien y estaban seguros de que aprobarían el curso. Otros no expresaban nada más que tranquilidad ante el hecho de haber realizado sus pruebas y tener unos cuantos días de relax antes de saber sus calificaciones. Después estaban los neuróticos, aquellos que conversaban acerca de cada uno de los ejercicios planteados enérgicamente, preocupados por haber fallado en el más mínimo detalle. Y más adelante... bueno, allí estaba ella, cabizbaja, con el flequillo azabache cubriéndole los ojos, callada y caminando a un ritmo lento mientras sus amigas intentaban animarla sin éxito.<p>

- ¡Venga Kagome! No pueden haberte salido tan mal. ¡Seguro que apruebas, confía en mí! - dijo Ayumi, tratando de darle esperanzas.

- Sí, ¡eres muy buena estudiante Kagome! No tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Además también eres muy lista, más que nosotras 3 juntas. No vas a suspender, ya verás. - explicó Eri mientras apartaba el pelo del rostro de su amiga y la miraba sonriendo.

Ante este gesto, la pelinegra se tranquilizó un poco. Quizás tenían razón y se estaba inquietando por nada. Al fin y al cabo, ella era muy trabajadora y los profesores podrían tener en cuenta eso y que había estado "enferma" la mayor parte del curso. Sí, todavía no estaba todo perdi...

- Mujer, has faltado mucho a clase. Sería normal que no pasaras los exámenes. Pero, ¿qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? ¿Que repitas curso? Estaría chupado, ya lo habrías estudiado todo. - dijo Yuka con una expresión triunfal.

...do.

La colegiala dejó de caminar repentinamente, provocando que sus compañeras hicieran lo mismo. Saltaron alejándose de su amiga cuando notaron como una especie de aura oscura la rodeaba.

- Yuka... - pronunciaron terriblemente despacio Eri y Ayumi al tiempo que a la susodicha le daba un tic en el ojo.

- Bu- bueno... no tiene por qué s-er así... ¿Aúpa Kagome? - dijo intentando que aquella exclamación sonara como tal y levantando su brazo, cosa que no tuvo el efecto esperado. Una gota apareció en su frente. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y, tarareando la musiquilla de llamada entrante, fingió que la llamaban - Vienen a recogerme ¡qué suert... pena! Tengo que irme. ¡Adiós chicas! - y salió corriendo dejando una nubecilla de polvo a su espalda.

Tras un momento de silencio, las dos amigas se recuperaron de su estado de shock y miraron a la azabache.

- ¡No le hagas caso, Kagome! Sabes el poco tacto que tiene. - trató de arreglarlo Ayumi. -Venga, ¡vamos al Wacdnalds y nos sigues contando lo de tu novio abusivo!

- No tengo hambre.

- ¡Ya hablaremos cuando tengas la nueva super-hamburguesa delante!

Y así, arrastrada por ellas, llegó al lugar nombrado. Quizás no era tan mala idea. Podría despejar su mente de los exámenes un rato, aprovecharía para contarles aquel hecho que la había estado atormentando durante tantos días (aunque no de la forma en que ocurrió), y, gracias a los consejos que le dieran, encontraría la solución a aquella pregunta que parecía no tener respuesta:

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Bankotsu?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Sol ya se ocultaba por el violáceo horizonte. Un suave viento comenzaba a soplar, permitiendo que el extremo calor que se había dejado sentir durante el día disminuyera considerablemente. Los sonidos procedentes de aquel cercano pueblo se fueron apagando conforme la noche se acercaba. Todo comenzaba a estar muy tranquilo por aquellos lares, pues se estaba haciendo tarde. Pero ella todavía no había regresado.

_¿Dónde demonios te has metido, Kagome?_

InuYasha se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol del claro con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado contenido. Llevaba esperándola horas y todavía no había aparecido. ¿Acaso no había le había dicho que volvería el mismo día que terminara esos estúpidos exámenes?

_Flashback_

_Había despertado a tempranas horas de la mañana. El día empezaba cálido y, pese al sueño que trataba de volver a llevarle a los brazos de Morfeo, había decidido levantarse. A lo mejor, y si Kagome seguía durmiendo, podía visitar a su amada Kikyo. Ante este pensamiento, sintió su cuerpo relajarse. ¿Hacía cuánto no la veía? Suspiró casi de forma inaudible y miró el lugar en donde debía estar la colegiala. Comprobando que no estaba, se levantó y se dispuso a saltar al árbol..._

_Un momento, ¡¿Y Kagome?!_

_Rápidamente, detectó su olor y lo siguió esperando encontrarse a la pelinegra en problemas, o luchando contra algún demonio. Supo en qué sitio estaba y aceleró su ritmo hasta verla justo en frente de él._

_- ¡Kagom...!_

_- ¡InuYasha, siéntate!_

_Un fuerte golpe se hizo escuchar en el lugar, rompiendo el silencio de momentos antes. _

_- ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡SIÉNTATEEEE!_

_Cuatro más siguieron al primero, haciendo que el peliplata quedara parcialmente enterrado en el suelo al lado de las termas en las que se encontraba Kagome._

_- ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí InuYasha?!_

_El susodicho despegó su rostro del suelo y, mirándola sumamente molesto, respondió:_

_- ¡No! ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí, Kagome? ¿No puedes encontrar horas mejores para bañarte?_

_Estaba sonrojada y enfadada, dándole un aspecto muy sexy, pues podía apreciar su bien formado cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Qué tonterías pensaba._

_- ¡Hoy me voy a mi época, idiota! ¡Te dije hace tiempo que tengo que hacer mis exámenes!_

_- ¿Y cuándo volverás?_

_- ¡En una semana, pervertido!_

_InuYasha se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se sacudió las ropas. Cuando terminó, y sin volverse, le contestó._

_- No te demores mucho._

_Y salió corriendo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Aquella había sido la última vez que la había visto, hacía apenas 7 días. Momentos después se había buscado a Kikyo y había olvidado la existencia de la pelinegra. Pero cuando había llegado al claro con la intención de ir a su encuentro, había percibido algo extraño. Un ligero olor fácilmente reconocible junto al de Kagome. El olor de un monstruo. El olor de Bankotsu. Pero no de la forma en la que debían estar.

Si aquel hombre la había tocado un solo pelo, no tardaría en despedazarlo. Pero algo le inquietaba bastante más. Necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas a su compañera para quitarse las dudas.

Y una de ellas era por qué allí, además de la excitación del mercenario, permanecía también la suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡981!, ¡982!, ¡983!, ¡984!, ¡985! ¡986!

El filo de aquella enorme alabarda cortaba uno a uno los demonios que se cruzaban en su camino. La sangre empapaba su vestimenta, tiñéndola de un rojo intenso que evidenciaba la matanza que estaba llevando a cabo. Su musculoso cuerpo se movía al compás de los golpes que asestaba a las criaturas que le atacaban. Una expresión de completa diversión decoraba sus hermosas facciones, y una sádica sonrisa aparecía en sus labios justo antes de acabar con la vida de otro de esos seres.

- ¡987!, ¡988!, ¡989! y... ¡990!

Cuando la última de sus víctimas cayó al suelo, relajó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina que le había invadido comenzaba a evaporarse. Poco después, abrió los ojos con decisión reflejada en ellos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro tan íntimo con la miko. La había buscado incesantemente durante esos días, impaciente ante aquel deseo que tenía de empezar a realizar su plan. Recordó (como ya había hecho tantas veces desde entonces) la forma en la que la pelinegra había temblado bajo su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada, sus labios pidiendo ser besados, el sabor de su cuello... pero sobre todo, aquella parte de su anatomía, lo que se encontraba entre sus largas y suaves piernas, humedecido debido a sus ministraciones y a la cercanía de sus sexos. Suspiro pesadamente. Todo aquello desequilibraba su mente y provocaba que su masculinidad despertara. Kami, debía encontrarla y tomarla cuanto antes.

Cogió su preciada arma y se la puso al hombro, comenzando a caminar rumbo a unas termas cercanas, pues necesitaba un baño urgente. Era cierto que le gustaba que la sangre de sus enemigos le salpicara y le manchara la ropa, pues le hacía sentir como en los viejos tiempos. Pero no creía que andar así fuese lo mejor, pues podría atraer a muchos demonios más durante la noche y, por mucho que disfrutara acabando con ellos, también tenía que dormir. Además, ahora que su "amiguito" había despertado tendría que hacerse cargo de él, pues no bajaría hasta ser complacido.

En cuestión de minutos llegó a las termas y, dejando su alabarda a un lado, se desnudó y deshizo su trenza. Poco después se introdujo en el templado agua y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, borrando cualquier rastro de sangre de él. Tras lavar su pelo y desenredarlo con sus dedos, miró hacia abajo. Resopló, pues por mucho que había intentado bajar su calentura, no lo había conseguido. Su mano descendió por su pecho y sus abdominales hasta encontrar su destino. Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar a la pelinegra, creando en su mente distintas versiones de lo que podía haber pasado si ella no se hubiera marchado. De esta forma continuó acariciándose de arriba a abajo hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más, sintiendo su esencia salir de su hinchado y duro miembro. Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios y un tremendo placer recorrió toda su anatomía. Y en ese momento, en el culmen, se prometió una cosa.

La próxima vez acabaría dentro de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? <strong>

**Bueno, en primer lugar agradecer a todos los que me mandáis reviews, a los que visitáis esta historia y a los que me dais ánimos por el grupo de Círculo de Mercenario de Facebook. Sin vosotros nunca habría tenido valor suficiente para escribir.**

**Además, también doy las gracias a la gente que me da consejos para mejorar la historia.**

**También quería avisar de que cambié el Rating del fic a M, pues veo que muy T no me está quedando xD**

**Sin más, hasta la próxima actualización.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Fallen Angel**


End file.
